1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a disposable device with a removable radio module. In particular, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for a disposable mobile communication device having a destructively removable radio module.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, mobile communication devices such as cellular phones are becoming increasingly popular. As the popularity increases, there is an increasing drive to incorporate additional features into the devices to increase the desire to purchase one device over another. For example, elaborate additional features such as color screens, video and music players, higher fidelity speakers, personal digital assistant features, enhanced buttons and keypads, elaborate housings, and numerous other features are being incorporated into mobile communication devices.
Unfortunately, elaborate additional features increase the price of mobile communication devices. For example, color screens are more expensive than monochrome screens and metal housings are more expensive than plastic housings. Incorporating these features into a mobile communication device increases the cost of the device which results in increased prices of the device and increased prices of service plans to recover the cost of the device.
Another problem exists in that a user may initially purchase a limited feature or cheaper quality mobile communication device, but may later desire a mobile communication device with more features. Unfortunately, the user must then purchase an entirely new mobile communication device to obtain the new features. The new mobile communication device is usually expensive and also may require a new service contract to reduce the price of the device.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for a disposable mobile communication device having a radio module that is removable for insertion into a new mobile communication device.